


Make It Right

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Feels, Oral Sex, Pain, Sex, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger seeps into her blood like poison, it burns her from the inside the pain is crippling and yet she can feel the power that comes with it she just can’t focus it. She’s out of control and she knows it but she needs to purge herself of it, looking in the mirror she doesn’t recognise the monster that’s staring back at her. This heavy breathing, hateful creature with her face set into a hard mask, is this what he has done to her or has she always had this thing lurking inside of her? Hidden where no-one could see, It makes her feel sick this rage. She hates him for what he’s done but most of all she hates herself because she can tell her head he’s a murderer and a traitor all she wants but her heart will not listen. It misses him, pines for him and when he pleads for her to understand, to listen to him it begs her to hear him out and apparently her head cannot overrule it because here she is. In the bathroom of his motel, it could have been a trap he could have been here with a room full of centipede soldiers and Garrett but he’s not. One drop of honesty in an ocean of lies she thinks bitterly but her heart flutters at the thought that he might actually care, that he wasn’t lying when he said his feeling for her were real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this has been written as a one shot but if you like it, it could become a series. I just have a feeling that maybe Ward will go the way of the vigilante, if he separates from Garrett turning himself in would mean prison. He wouldn’t be able to protect Skye locked up so I think he may end up working from the shadows, helping her and the team without them knowing it.

Anger seeps into her blood like poison, it burns her from the inside the pain is crippling and yet she can feel the power that comes with it, she just can’t focus it. She’s out of control and she knows it but she needs to purge herself of it, looking in the mirror she doesn’t recognise the monster that’s staring back at her. This heavy breathing, hateful creature with her face set into a hard mask, is this what he has done to her or has she always had this thing lurking inside of her? Hidden where no-one could see, It makes her feel sick this rage. She hates him for what he’s done but most of all she hates herself because she can tell her head he’s a murderer and a traitor all she wants but her heart will not listen. It misses him, pines for him and when he pleads for her to understand, to listen to him it begs her to hear him out and apparently her head cannot overrule it because here she is. In the bathroom of his motel, it could have been a trap he could have been here with a room full of centipede soldiers and Garrett but he’s not. One drop of honesty in an ocean of lies she thinks bitterly but her heart flutters at the thought that he might actually care, that he wasn’t lying when he said his feeling for her were real. 

She tamps that thought down, even if his feelings for her are real it doesn’t matter, he made his choice and he chose Garrett. He could have come clean before all this kicked off, could have told her he was tricked or manipulated and she would have listened. She would have tried to understand to help him even but the inescapable fact is that Grant Ward is a murderer, he had killed innocent people, how could she look past that? What did that say about her if she did? Perhaps she is a monster because there’s still that pesky little voice telling her she knows him, that there is more to his treachery, something she’s missing. It’s that stupid voice that lead her hear and she hates it, she’s weak and she can’t stand it. Coulson says her compassion is strength but she can’t see it, she wants to be like May she wants to be able to use her anger and her pain but she can’t instead she’s drowning in it, grasping for anything that can pull her out of its murky depths. All of a sudden she lets it go, lets it overwhelm her drawing her fist back she punches the mirror with vicious force, angry tears trickle down her cheeks as the glass shatters. Bright red blood covers her fist, oozing from the tiny cuts left by a million shards of glass. Just like her heart it seems broken beyond repair, for one sweet moment though she doesn’t feel the pain, she’s numb and it’s an almost blissful sensation.

Then the door flies open and he’s filling the doorway, his face etched with concern and then horror as he takes in the broken mirror and her injured hand that still drips with blood. “Skye what the?” he starts but he doesn’t get chance to finish because she’s gunning for a fight.

“Why?” she spits “Why did you do this? Why did you ruin everything? Why did you choose him?” tears track down her cheeks as despair bleeds into her anger.

“Skye...I he saved me I, I owe him” he hangs his head unable to meet her eyes but the conviction in his tone tells her he really believes that.

“Owe him? What could you possibly owe that Psychopath?” she’s incredulous she really doesn’t understand why he would feel that way.

“He saved me from myself, from my brother, from my parents, from everything without John Garrett I’d be nothing” he explains, his tone fractured like the destroyed mirror.

“He’s a monster Grant and he’s taking you down with him, you...you’re better than this you have to be. Tell me he made you do it, tell me he lied to you or brainwashed you, tell me this is just a nightmare and none of this is real because I can’t...I just, it’s killing me. This isn’t you, this can’t be you. I keep telling myself you’re a bad man, a killer, that you don’t care about me that every kiss, every touch was a lie but...” her shoulders shake as her anger ebbs only to be replaced by something so much worse, heartbreak and grief.

She sees his face and she knows he feels and somehow that makes it worse, he looks utterly broken by her confession as he sheds a tear of his own “I’m sorry Skye, I never told Garrett this he’d tell me I was weak like the scared little kid he rescued but the guy you thought you knew. I really wanted to be him for you, after you were shot I wanted to tell you a million times, I nearly did once or twice” he shakes his head sadly.

“Do you know what the worst part is Grant? No matter how hard I try I can’t stop caring about you, I should have let you die for what you’ve done but I couldn’t because there’s this part of me that wants to say it doesn’t matter. That wants to grab you and kiss you and tell you I forgive you and that I don’t care who you were before, but it does matter. It has to matter, I can’t let this go because if I do I’m a monster just like him, like y...” her heart twists even now she can’t say it, she just can’t let go of the man she thought he was and she curses herself for that.

Slowly he walks toward her, standing only inches from her he reaches out to her to pull her into an embrace, she knows she won’t be able to think straight if he does that so she pushes him away “No” she growls. Hurt flashes across his face and she can hardly stand it when he looks at her that way, the anger that she’d worn like a shield when she’s first found out was starting to crack. “Please” she begs him “Please” it’s a whispered prayer.

“What do you need?” he asks.

“The truth, what you said before that your feelings were real did you mean it?” of all the questions to ask right now this was probably the most selfish but she needed to know.

“I love you” he reaches out his hand and cups her cheek, his eyes meet hers this time they plead with her and for a moment she is lost. Her heart breaks all over again because she knows he’s telling her the truth. He places his forehead against hers and try as she might she can’t pull away, she’s sick of the pain and the anger for one moment she wants to feel comfort and love, she needs too.

“I hate you” she whispers.

“I know but you love me too and I know I don’t deserve it, I’m no good for you Skye. You are so much better than me but...I just can’t seem to let you go and I know I should. I wish things were different, that I was the man you thought I was, that I could love you the way you deserve, that we could have a life together. I want that more than anything, you’re my hope, my humanity, my everything and without you I’m just the monster I let him turn me into” he places a tender kiss to her nose and she closes her eyes trying to stem the tide of tears, he wraps his arms around her and this time she doesn’t struggle, this time she collapses against him and breaks down. Her body wracked by bone rattling sobs, he holds her tight stroking her hair whispering a thousand apologies. This changes nothing they’re still on opposite sides, just by coming to see him she could be called a traitor but she can’t help the way she feels. This is just fucked up like some twisted take on Romeo and Juliet, she may not have graduated but she knew enough to know that story was fucked up in the first place. How long they stand like that she doesn’t know, her tears soak his shirt but he doesn’t seem to care he holds her till her eyes run dry. Maybe he would have held her all night if that’s what she needed, he’s always protected her, always had her back when it counted that’s why this is so much harder to accept.

Eventually though he picks up her hand, silently he leads her to the tub the sink is full of glass and turns on the faucet. Warm water fills the bath, she sits on the lip and he kneels on the floor finding a wash cloth he gently removes the glass from her hand and cleans her wounds. Her cuts are superficial, she won’t need stitches and they shouldn’t scar her other wounds though the ones you can’t see, they may never fade. When he’s done he plants a loving kiss to each knuckle as though he’s trying to kiss it all better, if only he could if only it were that simple. She looks down at him, he’s still kneeling between her open legs his hands brush along her sides and she shivers as a new feeling takes over, one she hadn’t felt since she’d kissed him the first time at the providence base. “We shouldn’t” she says weakly.

“I know” but even as he says it her eyes latch on to his again and her breath catches in her throat, the inescapable fact is in this moment she needs him to help her. She needs to feel any other emotion than raw pain; she needs to forget about everything.

“I...help me” she begs “just make me forget” his lips find hers in an instant, at first they’re just a soft presence against hers and she moans needily against them but he soon deepens the kiss. Exploring her mouth with deep, hungry licks of his tongue, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulls him closer as she relishes the desperate growl that escapes his throat. A part of her knew the moment she decided to come here that this was where they were headed, maybe this made her a bad person but she just couldn’t help it. Breaking the kiss, he takes her hands being extra careful with her injured one and pulls her up so she’s standing and leads her to the bed. For a motel it’s a nice room, he must have had to lie to Garrett to be able to come here to see her because she knows that he doesn’t want that man anywhere near her. His lips find hers again; he kisses her like a man starved, like she’s the only woman he’s ever wanted. She feels the heaviness in her breasts and the flutter in her stomach as his tongue curls around hers. Her hands tremble as they find the hem of his shirt pulling it off over his head; his body is hard and lean, honed from years of battle and violence. How can he be so strong and yet so weak when it comes to Garrett? Her mind empties as he trails kisses along her jaw line and down the tender flesh of her throat, his tongue laves over her pulse point, she groans when the sensation tugs at her core making every muscle south of her belly clench deliciously.

His hands make light work of the buttons on the plaid shirt she wears, kissing and nipping at her soft skin as it’s exposed, slowly he eases the material over the curve of her shoulders and lets the material pool on the floor. Popping the clasp of her bra he lets that fall too before taking her lips into a deep sensual kiss, cupping her hips he walks her back towards the bed, she feels the edge of the king sized bed hit the back of her knee’s before he lifts her up and places her against the pillows. When he covers her body with his, he makes sure to spread his weight so she doesn’t feel it. He treats her like an apparition, like she might disappear at any moment he’s tender and loving and this is not what she expected but maybe it’s what she needs. He kisses a path between her breasts stopping to take each of her nipples into his mouth and suck gently, the erotic sensation his mouth elicits has her back arching off the bed. He takes his time he doesn’t rush, his mouth glides over her ribs and down her stomach towards the waistband of her jeans. Carefully he eases them down her legs along with her panties so she’s lied in the centre of the bed in all her glory. Taking her foot in hand he grazes the pad of each toe with his teeth before sliding his tongue along her instep repeating the action with her other foot, desperately she tries to absorb the myriad sensations but he’s undoing her, she’s falling apart at the seams. She’s coiled so tightly her body aches for release. “Please” she begs, he nods knowing what she needs, parting her legs he settles between them his hands grasping her hips as he slides his tongue along her wet folds before circling her swollen clit. She cries out as her fingers thread themselves into his hair, his tongue plunges into her velvety softness over and over, her skin is slick with sweat as her climax builds. It won’t take long; she can feel her inner walls begin to tremble. One flick of his tongue over that sensitive bundle of nerves is all it takes before she’s falling over the edge. He doesn’t stop until she rides out her orgasm, making it go on and on until she can take no more. She thinks he may be content to make her come this way all night but as good as it feels that’s not what she wants.

Tugging on his hair “I need you” she whimpers and then curses herself for her desperation but damn it she’s not seeing him again after tonight, no matter how much it hurts her so she’s damn well gonna make it count. Getting the message loud and clear he sheds his pants and boxers before climbing back up her body kissing her over sensitized skin as he goes, capturing her lips she can taste herself on his tongue and lust punches through her system as she deepens the kiss. Grasping his cock he spreads her wetness over her sex before pushing into her gloriously slowly, stretching and filling her, possessing her body in a way that makes her toes curl. His groan is one of deep satisfaction as he sinks into her, his eyes nearly roll back into his head when she wraps her legs around his hips, pressing her feet into that firm ass seating him even deeper into her greedy sex. Slowly he screws her into the mattress, making sure to swivel his hips so his pelvic bone bumps her clit he has her screaming his name again as her second orgasm rocks through her body. Either he has immense stamina or he’s holding back making sure she has her fill before he lets go, he rolls so she’s on top now letting her set the pace. She rolls her hips grinding down on his hard length, this time she wants him to come with her. Maybe she should just use his body, fuck herself into oblivion and not give a damn about his pleasure but...he’s been used and abused his whole life. Coulson was right compassion is harder but it’s also what he needs.

She can see the tension in his neck as he tries to hold back, she feels another stab in her heart she’s never made love like this before. None of her ex’s had cared so much about her pleasure, bending down she places a tender kiss to his lips “Come with me this time...it’s what I want” she adds when she see’s he’s about to protest. Gripping her hips he sits up so they’re eye to eye, picking up her pace she rides him hard her body locks up again and this is the orgasm that shatters her, she feels his gaze on her face, sees the wonder in his eyes as he watches her lose control before his own release strikes. His fingers dig into her ass as he holds her down giving her everything he has. They both collapse in a heap on the bed panting hard, her bones have turned to jelly her mind clouded by her post orgasmic euphoria. She lets him hold her close her head resting over his heart, she can hear the strong steady rhythm and slowly fear creeps through the haze created by their lovemaking. If he doesn’t leave Garrett soon, if he doesn’t try and make things right then there’s only one way this story will end and unless she’s prepared to sacrifice everything that she believes in she will be powerless to stop it.

Looking down at her he smiles “Are you OK?”

“No” she replies sadly “Grant, I want you to do something for me. If you love me you need to prove it, you have to leave Garrett” she swallows hard “I’m not telling you to turn yourself in just leave him, leave HYDRA just go somewhere, anywhere and...He tried to kill you, just promise me you won’t go back there. He doesn’t need you, you don’t owe him Ok, you don’t” he looks bewildered but she has to make him understand.

“Skye...” he strokes her cheek as she bites down on her lip.

“I need you to stay alive and if you stay with him you will die, if S.H.I.E.L.D doesn’t kill you he will” she pleads desperately. She knows she can’t save him, she’s not that stupid but maybe if she can get him to put some distance between himself and Garrett he’ll see, he’ll make it right. It’s foolish to hope but she does because he looks torn, like maybe she’s getting through to him.

“He wouldn’t...” he starts.

“He already did” she whispers softly.

“You...you wouldn’t have let me” he stammers utterly lost.

“How did he know that?” she rubs her nose along his as tears sting her eyes again “If he cared about you he wouldn’t have taken the chance you know Coulson would never have done that”

“I just...I” she kisses him and she knows it’s manipulative but she’ll use any power she has over him right now just to make him see he’s worth more than this.

“I love you I try not to but I can’t stop, please do this for me” she whispers before kissing him with pure desperation, he groans against her lips. For the rest of that night she forgets about everything outside of that room neither can get enough of the other, they make love for hours cramming a lifetime into one night. She falls asleep in his arms feeling like she’s in the eye of the storm, for now her anger and her pain slumber she knows they’ll resurface soon but she has to grasp at this small sliver of hope or else she will drown and she will become that monster that glared at her from the now shattered mirror. In the morning when she wakes he’s gone but a note stands on the dresser.

Skye

I’ll make this right, I promise.

Love You Always

Grant

She crushes it to her heart; she has no idea what he means by that will he listen to her? Only time will tell, she dresses and leaves the room heading back to her team but she feels a set of eyes on her as she walks back to her car. Though she can’t see him, she knows he’s there watching her from the shadows his note burns a hole in her pocket but she won’t let it go because it’s all she has to cling to.


End file.
